


Spare

by odat



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odat/pseuds/odat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul's got a spare set of clothes, but they look even better on Maka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare

**Spare**

He keeps a spare set of clothes at school, because as a weapon bodily harm and ruined clothing is not that uncommon. They had been training before school even started; don’t even get him started on what Maka threatened him with to get him up so early. Or bribed him with, because there were threats and bribes involved. But Maka being a little over enthusiastic ended up ruining her shirt and cutting a slice up the side of her already too short skirt. Soul had just snickered at her striped panties before she hit him and tried to cover herself with the tattered overcoat. He sighed and started to walk back to school, it was still early, there wouldn’t be many people there to see her. Maka was hesitant despite that, the prude, at least until he mentioned his extra set of clothes.

It was a quick walk with him in front of her so he didn’t see anything and so he could warn her if people were coming. They made it in without incident and Maka quickly took his clothing to go change. He was slouched outside the girl’s bathroom hoping that Maka would follow through with her bribes when she called for him. He sighed and stepped inside and in that moment decided that those were his favorite pants ever, just not on him.

It was just a simple black tshirt and a pair of jeans that he hadn’t cared too much about, but the way they hung off her narrow hips threw all rational thought right out of his head. They were much too loose in all the right places and Maka had her fingers in the belt loops to hold them up. “Soul I need a shoe lace or something, I can’t go around all day with these falling off.” She shifted from foot to foot under his gaze, why was he looking at her like he wanted to eat her? The pants slid down a little bit more and the band of the striped panties made another appearance, the green and gray stripes actually going with the whole outfit. Soul wondered for a moment what she would look like just wearing his shirt. It went downhill from there quickly.

It hadn’t been too long ago that they had finally admitted their feelings for each other, he was still working on just being  allowed to have an arm around her waist and Soul had thought that it was enough for now, but seeing her in his clothing had changed that. He approached slowly and watched her face flicker in confusion until he was standing right in front of her. She whispered his name in a question when he grinned. His hands found their way to her waist and then her back and then down until she squeaked as he shoved his hands into the back pockets of the jeans she was in. The jeans slipped down even more and he cupped her ass through the material bringing her flush with him. Maka’s hands clutched his shirt against his chest and he leaned over her. She managed to choke out his name before he was kissing her.

They had pecked lips before, shared lingering kisses after nightmares, but they had never kissed like this before. His mouth was hot over hers, his teeth gentle but  sharp as he nibbled on her lips, and his tongue was against hers in ways she’d only read about. She didn’t melt at the knees, but she pushed back and kissed him just as hard, her hands threading into his hair. Her lungs were on fire but she could taste his breath and Maka didn’t want to stop. Soul had other ideas when he pulled away his chest heaving for air before he started to pepper her jaw with kisses and scrapes of his teeth. Maka couldn’t have stopped the moan if she tried when he licked the corner of her jaw. His hands were kneading her ass, keeping her as close to him as he could, he decided that he didn’t care about how small her tits were, she had the most delicious collar bones and she made the best noises when he licked her skin.

He had just begun to slide his hands up under the tshirt, his mouth back on hers when Tsubaki walked into the bathroom. Maka was mid moan when she opened her eyes to see her friend standing in the door way. Tsubaki flushed before turning on her heel and exiting the bathroom leaving behind the very rumbled and bothered couple. Before Maka’s eyes got any wider, Soul stole one last kiss, took his hands off of her and ran for his life. Sure he loved the girl and what had just happened was absolutely fantastic in his opinion, but Soul also valued his life and he was going to get the biggest Maka-Chop once the shock wore off. They had after all, been making out in the girls bathroom at school.

Though the thought of her running after him with those jeans falling down her hips was almost enough to make him look to see if she had followed he decided he wanted to live to see the day he got to take the pants off and just see her in just his shirt. Or maybe even nothing at all. Soul snickered as he ran to the one place she would never look for him, the library. He’d find her later, apologize, maybe kiss her some more and hope that it would be enough to get her to forgive him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute kinda fluff.


End file.
